


【好兆头】(AC无差)Where the Heart Goes 吾心安处

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot





	【好兆头】(AC无差)Where the Heart Goes 吾心安处

1.

　　“如果你想要的话，”Crowley尽量让这一句建议听起来十足地漫不经心，“你可以暂时住在我家。”

　　Aziraphale看了他一会儿。Crowley摸着下巴，紧张在他内心蔓延，但他仍然装作混不在乎，还在Aziraphale的注视下耸了耸肩。

　　“好啊。”他听见天使这么说。

　　Crowley内心响起八重号角齐鸣，十二管礼花依次绽放，亿万恶魔伴着Feeling Good的高潮部分在大头钉上翩翩起舞，天堂大门轰然洞开。

　　Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh。

　　“咳。”Crowley板着脸，“……我正好有客房。”

　　

2.

　　第一件问题，是Aziraphale把客厅弄得太明亮了。

　　Crowley有着引以为傲的全遮光窗帘，他的爱好之一就是挑个天气相当棒的下午，拉上窗帘，盯着假壁炉上的假火焰，躺在沙发上听令人放松的死亡金属，试图打个盹。而Aziraphale第一次碰到他这么干的时候，站在房间角落，好半天都没说一句话。

　　他怀着一种质朴的、想要把自己兴趣爱好分享给Aziraphale的心情，打了个响指暂停了震耳欲聋的音乐，撑起上半身看向天使：“来沙发上坐嘛，Aziraphale！想干什么就干什么，这是后天启时期，值得我们好好享受一番！”

　　“哦，”Crowley说，脸上挤出一个微笑，心里沮丧至极，“我吓到你了吗？”

　　“只有一点点。”Aziraphale说，气若游丝，“只是音乐声音有点大，绝对不是你把这里弄得太有地狱气氛的缘故。”

　　“别扯了，他们那边只放肖邦。别这样，天使，当成是你家，爱做什么做什么。”

　　“真的吗？”

　　“真的。”

　　Aziraphale就这么把他的窗帘都拉开了，Crowley躺在沙发上身体僵硬。他想起很久之前自己在美国西部公路上行驶，躺在炙热的柏油马路上偶尔会有干瘪的蛇的尸体，它们就那样躺在那里，在明晃晃的阳光下，焦虑，孤独，不被爱。

　　天使高高兴兴地去给他们俩泡茶，Crowley从沙发上慢慢地坐了起来。

　　他感觉自己就在一条名为州际Aziraphale的路面上被慢慢晒干。

　　这可能就是爱情的代价。Crowley想。为了爱情，他必须要忍受这个。

　　啊，但这阳光也太刺眼了。

　　他悲伤地呻吟了一声，将脸埋进垫子里。

　　

　　

3.

　　第二件事，是天使娇惯他的绿植。

　　经营任何东西都不是一件轻松差事，Crowley让这些室内植物们时时刻刻心怀恐惧，是花了很大精力的。他研究过公共演讲，给君主论做过四套详细的读书笔记，才赢来今天的局面，但这一天他醒来，发现天使在替他浇花，而且还好言好语地跟植物们开玩笑，表扬他们长得有多好。

　　Crowley站在房间门口，瞠目结舌。

　　“你都做了些什么呀！”他震惊地说。

　　Aziraphale转过身，为他脸上的表情而感到自己似乎做错了事，开始惊惶起来。“我想……我想帮忙，Crowley，做些家务，或者一些别的东西。”

　　“我更推荐一些别的东西。”Crowley说。

　　天使显然还不知道自己错在了哪儿，这不是他的错，毕竟Crowley也没和他说过，但他已经开始难过至极。“我真的很抱歉，我……”

　　Crowley的心已经开始融化。

　　“没什么大不了的！”他强迫自己的目光从植物上移开，这是代价，Crowley告诉自己，这是爱情的代价，“过来吧，我们去吃早餐。”

　　但即使他这么说了，Aziraphale一整天还是过得心惊胆战，而且很明显，很忧郁。

　　Crowley沉浸在失去绿植对他的敬畏之心的失望里，一直在思考补救计划，也没太注意。

　　

4.

　　Crowley知道Aziraphale的厨艺不太行，但他不知道Aziraphale经过了几千年了，竟然还有勇气尝试。

　　早上他是被厨房里的烟雾报警器弄醒的，冲到厨房，发现周围都是烟味，Aziraphale站在正在着火的煎锅前，在空气中茫然无措地挥舞双手。

　　“怎么了？地球又要毁灭了吗？”

　　“哦，早上好，Crowley。我想试着做早餐的。”

　　“你还是可以用魔法的，记得吗？”Crowley打了个响指，火焰熄灭，烟雾散去，报警器也安静了下来。

　　他一定把不满写在了脸上，没办法，Crowley的起床气已经伴他三千年，不是一时半会儿可以调理好的。

　　Aziraphale声音很小，愧疚和失望让他的脸几乎都皱了起来，要不是Crowley还记得他几千年前手持炎剑抗衡拉莱耶之主时的样子，他都会说天使现在泫然欲泣了。

　　“我对现代造物毫无办法，”天使疲惫地说，“你是怎么让那个尖叫的小妖精停下来的？”

　　Crowley回答：“一点小小的魔力，或者去按那个非常明显而且巨大的按钮，就在它身上的那个。”

　　“抱歉，Crowley，我只想帮忙，却什么都干不好。”

　　“怎么会！你还是可以……”

　　Crowley卡住了，Aziraphale还在看他，这就很尴尬了。“呃，稍等，我还在想。”

　　“我想我这就……我立刻把这里整理好。”

　　“不用了，”Crowley说，一挥手，厨房就恢复了原样，“现在，你就坐在那里，让我给你表演一下地狱厨艺下的培根煎蛋，标准的英式早餐……”

　　Aziraphale礼貌地让到一边，他等了一小会儿，最后问：“我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

　　Crowley正忙着在空中将两个蛋完美地打碎，顾不上回头：“你可以安静地等。”

　　他的恋情六千年来毫无进展也是有原因的。

　　Aziraphale答应下来，这个早上剩下的时间里，他都一句话没说。

　　

　　

5.

　　Crowley出了趟差，非常累，非常烦，等他快要到家的时候，满脑子都是家里在等待着他的那个笨拙的、搞不定现代科技的、说话温吞并自带一种内敛的狡猾的天使。恶魔在心中发誓无论如何都要治愈一下自己，从Aziraphale那里骗来一个拥抱感觉会非常不错，但当他推开门，就意识到天使不在这里了。

　　他的书桌上留着一封信，Aziraphale简单地为不辞而致歉，并说正好Crowley不在，选择此时离开或许也是个好主意。

　　我回书店了。天使在信中说。

　　Crowley夺门而出，跳上宾利，一路绝尘而去。

　　

　　

6.

　　“我没准备好面对这个！”这是Crowley冲进书店，对着Aziraphale喊出的第一句话。

　　天使僵住了。

　　Crowley发现了一个非常令他心碎的事实，那就是Aziraphale处在他的旧书和老家具之间，看上去比在他的高档公寓里放松一百万倍。

　　“晚上好，Crowley。”

　　“我说，”恶魔跺着脚吵嚷道，他知道自己现在看起来绝对很烦人，但他已经不在乎了，“我跟袋鼠和浣熊在那荒无人烟的地方呆了大半个月，每天都在吃沙子，还有你知道袋鼠的肌肉吗？它们手臂上的肌肉？相信我，那不是什么你看着还能安然在它们身边入睡的东西——大半个月，我都在想着撒旦啊到底什么时候才能让我回家去，然后等我累得半死，终于回来，想着或许你能给我个拥抱什么的，然后就面对这个，”他挥了挥手里的信封，咆哮道，蛇信上爆出一连串火花，“——我没——准备好——面对这个！”

　　Aziraphale看上去已经开始准备道歉了，Crowley并不想听，他扑过去，指着天使说：“你这个没用的、软乎乎的、好过头了的东西！”

　　“听着，我知道我给你添了不少麻烦，所以我才想，还是搬出来住才是最好的——”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　“这里是我的地盘，我不会再对你言听计从了，Crowley！”Aziraphale说，“你是……你聪明，永远有办法，对现代科技了如指掌，连培育植物都有自己的风格，我只是……为什么我们就不能保持原样吗？毕竟，我不知道，我们为什么还要冒毁掉这一切的危险去做任何事？任何事都不值得。”

　　“全错了！”

　　“呃，什么？”

　　“我不聪明，我对你——Aziraphale，我根本对你从来就不知道如何是好！我……我脾气很坏，刻薄，有很多烦人的想法会突然冒出来而我控制不住，我还……我还恐吓植物。”Crowley懊恼地说，“你一直惹麻烦，麻烦总喜欢找到你——你把一切都弄乱了！”

　　“哦，说点我不知道的，好吗？”

　　“你什么都不知道！我想要你拉开窗帘把我晒得昏昏欲睡，想要你坚持想亲手做一顿早晨不依靠任何魔法，想要你在我回家之后，乖乖地睡着自己床上，或者在客厅等我，我没意见，哦，而且植物那回事我是不会原谅你的，别的都可以，那个不行。”

　　Aziraphale安静地听着，最后挑了一个听上去最要紧的：“……你知道站在床边看别人睡觉是很奇怪的行为吧？”

　　“那是你们那边的传统，我以为你会习惯呢。”

　　“Crowley，”天使摇了摇头，“你把我弄糊涂了，你到底想要什么？你想要得太多了。”

　　“天啊！你这个——”Crowley深吸了一口气，“我想要你！”

　　长久的安静。

　　“哦。”最后Aziraphale说。

　　这可不是Crowley期待的回答。

　　“哦？”

　　“哦。”Aziraphale张开双臂，“那你现在还需要吗？”

　　Crowley挑起眉：“什么？”

　　“那个拥抱。”

　　

　　

7.

　　Crowley搬进了书店，而且负责每天的早餐。

　　每周他们会去Crowley那里住两天，照料植物什么的。

　　Aziraphale还是偷偷地给植物们放舒缓心情的轻音乐。作为惩罚，那一周，Crowley都在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐里跟天使上床。不过他再也不用站在床边看Aziraphale睡觉了，这是好事，现在他躺在他身边。

　　周三下午天气太好，Crowley舒舒服服地把自己蜷进长沙发，还来不及放音乐，Aziraphale就走到了窗边。

　　Crowley徒劳地向他伸手：“不不不不不——”

　　“哗啦。”

　　恶魔在灿烂阳光的洗礼下爆发出惨叫。

　　Aziraphale端着热可可，走到他身边来，在沙发上坐下。Crowley调整了一下姿势，枕在了他的腿上。

　　“这太刺眼啦。”他小声地抱怨。

　　天使看了看他，然后Crowley忽然发现一片小小的阴影。

　　Aziraphale展开了翅膀，它们正舒适地落在沙发靠背上休息，其中一只罩过来，用翅膀尖端挡住了晒在Crowley脸上的太阳光。

　　“怎么样？”

　　“好吧，”Crowley咕哝，“这样也的确挺舒服的。”

　　伴着Aziraphale翻书的声音，他安静地睡了过去。

　　非常舒服，恰好就是家的感觉。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

end


End file.
